Ruby (Leggy)
Ruby, nicknamed Leggy by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit The Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is a recently created Gem, who is on her first mission with the Ruby troopFile:HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 1.jpg, referred to as "Newbie" by her fellow Rubies. She is currently floating in space after Steven opened the airlock on the Moon Base. Appearance Her outfit is the regular Gem Homeworld uniform, with her gemstone on her left thigh. Her complexion is the darkest of the Ruby troop, being more of a burgundy color. Personality She seems to be the most disoriented and confused, never knowing quite what to do. She is also the most fearful, frequently hiding behind other things. She often forgets what she's doing before she can do something in the first place. Abilities Ruby possess standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Doc", "Eyeball", "Navy", and "Army", they form a bigger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Leggy is the newest member of their group, thus called Newbie by the others. She appears confused through most of the mission, being uninformed about their objective. Thus their approach to teaching Leggy how everything works seems to be "learning by doing". Doc pushed her out of their spaceship in the beginning of Hit the Diamond when Leggy was taking too long to get out for her liking, but also takes her hand and pulls her with them when they leave at the end of the episode. When scared, she also hid behind the more intimidating appearing Eyeball in Hit the Diamond. She fangirled together with the jovial Navy over Amethyst (shape-shifted into Jasper) in Back to the Moon. When fusing with the others, she takes the ground position, symbolizing her role in the group. During the first time they fused on-screen, she seems crushed by the weight of the others, but during the second time, she looks much more comfortable, indicating that she has been getting stronger or more used to it. Crystal Gems Leggy, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses dislike for the Crystal Gems, but not to the same extent as some of her team members, as she seems uninformed about what they did thanks to being a relatively new Gem to the mission. Lapis Lazuli Due to their allocation in the baseball game in Hit the Diamond, Leggy was standing frequently next to her. Showing a merry expression while looking at her, Eyeball got suspicious of Leggy, this being after she started being attentive to Ruby's friendly interaction with Sapphire. Amethyst In Hit the Diamond, she admires Amethyst when she performs a spin dash to be faster during playing baseball. She calls her the "purple human" and tells the others that she thinks Amethyst is "really good" baseball. In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Leggy alongside with Navy especially liked her jokes, with Leggy agreeing to Navy calling her "funny and strong". When Amethyst exposes herself, Leggy shows almost no angry reaction, however fuses with the others to attack the Crystal Gems. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by carat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin ‘ruber’ meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby’s symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural Ruby is one of four “precious” gemstones (including diamond, emerald, and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural Ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. ** It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Cancer and Aries. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to Ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as “the red planet”, due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface and rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Rubies